Difficulties
by MistressOfLemmings
Summary: One thing leads to another and the consequences comes along. FinnxStork! Characters may appear ooc in the very first chapters. Warning for drunk Finn. R&R! constructive critique is welcome. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first Fanfic **EVER**!! So expect anything from me. FinnxStork! Characters may appear extremely ooc in first chapters. R&R and constructive critique is welcome.

Warning: Rating because of the fact that I have no idea where I'm going with this. And man on man action in later chapters!

**Edit**: I've tried to fix what spelling and grammatical errors I could find -which should mean I missed half of them.

* * *

Aerrow frowned. "What do you mean, _Have any of you guys seen Finn_? I thought he was with you, Junko." They were in the bridge. Aerrow sat on the bench in the room with his

co-pilot Radarr playing checkers. So far he had been losing big time against his two foot tall opponent, when Junko had walked in, wondering where Finn were.

"No, last time I saw him he said he'd be target practising. But that was hours ago." The wallop shrugged.

"Please don't let it be that Finn did after all... Even though I told him not to." Aerrow muttered, turning to look up at Junko, not noticing that Radarr was fiddling with the pieces while he was looking away.

Piper entered the bridge. "Hey, Piper" Aerrow called, sitting up from the bench, abandoning the game completely. Piper stopped in her tracks. "Have you seen Finn?"

"I don't think so. What, did he break anything? Please tell me it wasn't any of my stuff!" She started to look slightly panicked.

" Whoa, chill Piper, I wasn't saying anything about that." He waved his hands in front of him, trying his best to calm her down. Man, she really didn't trust the blonde sharpshooter. But then again. Experience had taught them that unlike king Midas, everything Finn touched, would meet a fate of destruction.

"Talking about missing persons. Where's Stork?"

"Right behind you."

Stork! You nearly scared the living bejeebus out of me!" Aerrow gasped, recollecting himself after the mildly uncomfortable shock. The merb had recently developed a habit of popping right out of nowhere. They had started to suspect the helmsman was hiding from something or someone. Probably from another one of his fictitious dangers. "Have you.."

"He is not on the ship." Stork interrupted. Holding up a four digit hand in front of him in a gesture to show that he didn't need to hear anything more "I just came too inform you that Finn's skimmer is not in the hangar. Quite obvious that he is not here then, would you not agree, hmm?"

"Damn it! Why does he have to be such an irresponsible brat!" Aerrow walked up to the large windows in the front. It had gotten dark outside. He looked down at the terra below the dock that the Condor currently resided in. Terra Atmosia, the capital terra of Atmos.

*

They had come earlier that day too to report that the mission they had been assigned to had been successful, only to be assigned with a new one. They had also been there too to fill their supplies. The storage room had been almost empty when they arrived to Atmosia.

Finn had been incredible restless and stressed for a very long time and the moment they set foot on the landmass, it just seemed to have doubled. Finn had literary begged Aerrow to be allowed to leave the Condor afterwards when the last crates had been carried into the ship.

Just for the night, evening, heck, even just for a couple of hours would have done. Aerrow knew exactly what Finn had had in mind. Atmosia was known among the Sky Knights and their squadrons not only for the Sky Knight Council and the beacon tower, but also for its night life with its many bars and clubs it had to provide.

The answer that had left the redheads lips had been a plain no. "But why?" Had the other asked. "Don't be silly Finn. If you may recall, we have been assigned with a new mission. We're an official squadron and thus we get missions. We'll be leaving early in the morning. And the last thing I'll need then, is a sharpshooter with a hangover! Sorry buddy, but that's how it is."

Finn's eyes burning with anger and desperation, his voice slightly cracked. "You think I don't know how to take care of myself, is that it?!" He started to yell. "If I'll have to remind you. I am 19! not some 14 year old inexperienced newbie and already then I kicked Cyclonian ass! I have the scars to prove it! I'm damn old enough to take care of myself!"

Aerrow stepped up in front of him with a stern look in his eyes. His voice, so much unlike Finn's half hysteric yelling, was filled with authority. " You will not leave the Condor for such reasons. And that is an order, _sharpshooter_!"

Finn body froze and his face had drained of all color at those last words. Aerrow had called him by his title. Something that Aerrow never did. And the intonation that he had used.

He averted his gaze from Aerrow, looking anywhere else than at the man in front of him. Biting his lower lip, he gave the Sky Knight a stiff nod in response. Then he had left the storage room and walked in direction towards his quarters. "Like hell I will." He muttered to himself when he was out of earshot.

*

It was obvious for Aerrow now that Finn had decided to rebel against their agreement and gone on a spree on the streets. "Well, we'll just have to find him then I suppose" Aerrow sighed, resting his head in his palm. Radarr climbed up on Aerrow's shoulder. " The question is just where."

"Heh, the Gnawling surgedians will surely have taken him long before we find him. But considering that we're on Terra Atmosia, we might just as well find his corpse in the nearest trashcan by the morning" Stork said. His eye twitched and he grimaced at his own inner mental image.

"Don't say scary stuff like that, man. I'm sure Finn is doing fine.. Or at least not _that _bad. Right?" Junko glanced at the others, searching for some sort of confirmation. Piper shook her head. "I'm not so sure about it Junko. It is Finn we're talking about here after all. Knowing him, he might as well be getting himself into trouble this very moment as we speak. And I think I know him very well by now."

"Which you don't" Stork mumbled softly to himself. Not really meant to be heard by any body else. "What?" Piper looked over at him. "Doom?" Stork said, with a look of innocent confusion plastered upon his face. She clicked with her tongue. "Riiight." Turning towards the rest of them she continued. "Anyway, It's a big terra and a blonde lunatic on the loose. So tell me. Which bar should we start looking in?"

That last phrase had been meant like a half hearted joke but the expression on Aerrow's face told her it had not been the best thing to say right now.

Junko, Radarr and I will go searching for Finn right away. Stork, see if you can reach him on his headset" Aerrow's in-command-authority voice was back. "I'll come with you guys." Piper came walking with them towards the door. Aerrow gave Junko a nod to continue to the hangar where their skimmers resided, then turned to the crystal specialist "No, Piper you stay here with Stork".

Piper was about to protest but Aerrow continued smiling. "I do not question your capability Piper, not at all. But we will have to split up when we look. And I'm sure that you can take care of yourself if some idiot comes up to you and tries something funny. But considering the circumstanced, you'd have to beat some thug down every ten meters or so. It's not so effective, no? Keep Stork company up here." He glanced over at the merb standing at the controls of the ship pressing buttons trying to broadcast the missing sharpshooter. Piper got the message. Finn was not the only one who'd gotten himself some new habits. "I trust in you and you are all irreplaceable Piper, don't forget that." Aerrow looked back at Piper and gave her a reassuring smile that he meant every word. He knew how sensitive she could be at times.

"Fine. I'll do it" Piper sighed defeatedly. She could not argue with The Sky Knights reasoning. Said Sky Knight continued through the doors that then closed behind him.

She sat down on the bench and picked up one of the game pieces and let it mindlessly play between her fingers. She watched as Stork spoke into the speaker. "Hello, Finn do you copy? Finn?" No response. He sighed and gazed out though the windows of the Condor. Piper could swear that she heard some quite foul cursings leave the otherwise so quiet merb's lips.

Junko had already started the engine on his skimmer when Aerrow entered the hangar." I just don't get it. Why would he do something like that. I mean. It's not like him to run off like this or go against you. It is just not like him" Junko had a puzzled expression on his face. Aerrow sighed and sat heavily on his own skimmer while Radarr slipped into his seat.

"It beats me as well." No more words were spoken. Was it my fault. Aerrow thought back to when he had last seen Finn. No. He thought and shook his head. Finn had had it coming. He had pushed it too far. Aerrow had responded like he should have had. The hatch out opened. They drew out and flew through the night sky down to the enlightened terra.

* * *

Well, that went pretty well... not. But do not fret! I will return shortly with a new chapter(and more angst).


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. This is my first Fanfic **EVER**!! So expect anything from me. FinnxStork! Characters may appear extremely ooc in first chapters. R&R and constructive critique is welcome.

Yowsa! I finally came around to submitting the second page. School's a b-tch and I'm working on a poster that I volunteered so kindly to do( the truth is they left me with no other choice ...cheap bastards). But here it is! It's short but I'll try to make up for it in the future by having more chapters instead.

This is Finn. Finn is... shall we say. Dark? No. whiny is more suiting.

Warning: Rating because of the fact that I have no idea where I'm going with this. And man on man action in later chapters!

**Edit:** I've tried to fix what spelling and grammatical errors I could find -which should mean I missed half of them.

* * *

A fog of cigarette smoke hanged in the air and clouded the vision in the crammed local. The bar had only been open for less than an hour, so even though there were people and other species there was still some sort of sober consciousness among them.

In the further back, at the bar, a young man sat. He wore casual clothes. A white shirt and a pair of pants in some indefinite color between forest green and beige. He was rather fond of the outfit. They were his only civil clothes, otherwise he used to run around in his tattered and regularly improved and repaired uniform.

Usually he would sing and chat with the others sitting closest to him about everything between sky and wasteland. But this evening his mind was focusing on completely different matters. Or rather. Tried to focus upon other matters.

He stared down at the golden liquid in the glass. Was it half full or half empty? Stupid question. Of course it was half empty. It didn't matter how much there was left. After the first gulp, it would be from the drinkers point of view, half empty. Just like Finn himself felt like.

Luckily my wallet isn't. He thought and drank up of the remaining beverage in one single swig. He came to the solution that life sucked and was unfair to him. Man, if you want privacy there was no chance that you'll get it on the ship. And Aerrow? Who the hell was he to be all high and mighty?! If you need some time off, you need some time off. End of discussion!

…Maybe I shouldn't have sneaked out like that...

He lowered the glass. A pang of guilt hit him. Wonder when they'll notice? He turned his head in various directions looking around in the large room, guilt replaced by paranoia, that a very pissed of Aerrow would come out of nowhere, grab him and drag him all the way back to the docks. He relaxed a little and focused on the bottles on the shelf in front of him. It would take hours for them to figure out that he wasn't on board that flying death...trap?

"Shit, I'm even starting to sound _and_ think like stork!" He cried out loud. Finn cradled his head in his hands." I'm going insane." The nearest people around the bar glanced at the tall young man, some slightly irritated, while others simply inched away from him on their seats.

Ok, get a grip Finn. You're here to clear your head out of this shit and simply have fun. Remember? So you might wanna stick to the plan. Think about sports! Sports have never failed you before! Well, that's one big fat lie.

His mind wandered away. No matter how little he wanted to think back to the previous days, his thoughts returned to the same things over and over again. He couldn't be the only one being confused about the whole deal. Self pity didn't suit him but he was tired. Physically and mentally.

Why couldn't things be simple? Like it used to be years ago. When they were younger and more innocent. Not that they had been really that innocent to start with, but still.

Memories of the past filled his head. Before the war against Cyclonia became far more serious. Before it became an official battle. Before the Atmosian forces had been nothing but rebels against the Cyclonian empire. Before everything became so goddamn difficult.

He was the finest shot in the whole Atmos now. And in Cyclonia if he dared to say so. He had passed Ravess skills long ago. But she did, just like him, improve for every time they encountered each other in aerial battle.

It was ironically enough like a shadow play of Aerrow's battles against the Dark Ace. It was a race. To become superior of the other. And in the end, when one of the struggling sides would have pushed their limits beyond possible and could not go any further, the other would conquer and win this race. It would end in blood and inevitable death.

He knew that very well. But he liked to keep his thoughts about it to himself. But he knew about the risks and the price that the Knights and the squadrons paid. He had himself been very close to lose his own life when he was sixteen. Ravees had gotten the better of him that time. But that was the first and the last time she would do that. Finn would make sure of that.

He remembered the pain as the arrow had gone through his stomach, as he had sent her skimmer, with a well aimed arrow, falling through the clouds down towards the wastelands below and the smell of his own blood drying on his uniform when Piper had caught him when he fell off his own vehicle.

Ravess got away. She had flew away on one of the other talons skimmers. Finn loved the expression that had been displayed on her face when she saw weeks later, that she had failed at ending his existence. Among the various other scars he carried the smallest one on his stomach had been the one that had almost sent him on a journey to the other side.

So maybe things hadn't been so simple back then he admitted. But he'd rather have another round of arrows in his body than being the emotional wreck he felt like right know.

Finn stayed like that for a while. Starring absently into the void. He didn't notice the voice at first. Then his brain made a small notion about it. "What?" He blinked and discovered that he was starring at a pair of big, well shaped breasts in a top that were a couple of sizes too small for them. He slowly looked up at the owner of the twins.

It was the bartender. A blonde woman with hair that reached down to her shoulders, she had big lips, a beauty mark on her left cheek and long eyelashes. He suspected that the lashes were fake, but none the less, she was easy on the eyes. She looked mildly frustrated for having to wait for the customers attention and having her chest ogled at. At the same time. "I said. Is there anything you'd like? Perhaps a refill?" She motioned with her right hand at Finn's empty glass.

Finn gave her one of his dazzling smiles. At least he hoped it was one of them. "Ah, yes please miss. Say is that y…" She cut him off. "Cut the crap Casanova. You want more to drink, yes?" Finn shrugged. " Been through this before I see." He'd tried and failed, but he had tried.

He pointed at one of the bottles on the shelf behind her. His voice in a more sour tone." Yes, whatever. I'll have that purple stuff in the shiny bottle over there. On second thought, I'll have the whole damn bottle." She looked at the bottle then at Finn and back at the bottle.

"Do you have any idea of how strong that is? It's made purely by…" This time it was Finn's time to interrupt. "Goody good then. The stronger the better. Don't they say that the customer is always right? And I want to drink that. I get drunk and you get paid. If I'm not mistaken it's your job after all!"

She hesitated then shrugged and sighed. " Fine, it's your headache." She took the bottle and slammed it in front of Finn. " I want to be paid right now, cause you won't be in the shape to do so afterwards." He brought out the money from his wallet. "Highly doubt that this is the proper way to handle your business. But hey, I'm not the one to complain."

He uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into his glass. He lifted the glass and sniffed at the dark, purple liquid. It smelled of berries and a faint scent of some flower that he couldn't figure out in his memory what it was. He tasted it. Strong and sweet. That was the only solution he came to when he then swallowed. He glanced at the clock upon the wall to his right.

The clock looked like someone had thrown something at it and fallen to the ground a couple of times to often than what it seemed to be able to cope with. The glass was dirty and cracked in every direction possible, but he could still make out what time it was. He turned back to the glass in his hand and he drank its alcoholic contents. The night was young and he was planning on getting drunk. Very drunk.

Yes. The night was still young and he drank.

* * *

Don't worry, he'll return to normal soon. No F/S yet. I like to take it slow with them, so enjoy these plain obvious hints instead. Thanks for reading.

Now press the shiny button in the left corner!! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, fear me! No excuses for the ridiculously long delay. The third chapter is longer though.

Warning: Language, Drunkenness, a tiny bit of violence, the FxS in chapters waaaaaay forward in time(don't rush it!)

* * *

Their skimmers landed in unison with a heavy thud on a small hill. Aerrow and Junko, and if you would also count Radarr in, were just in the eastern outskirts of the clubbing district.

Junko leaned with his back against his parked vehicle. He turned his head towards the other two.

"So… Where do we start?" He looked ahead of him. A small smile crept over the wallops face. "What? I don't see the funny in this." Aerrow frowned.

"Sorry man. That's the reason. The whole ordeal is kinda absurd to me, that's all." Junko scratched the back of his head. "And, well," Junko made a swift movement with his other hand to the enlightened blocks ahead of them. "You see."Aerrow shook his head. "I get your point. " He then made a heavy sigh. "This is gonna take a while."

"Sure he won't come back of his own in the morning? You know. Eyes all bloodshot and complaining over a splitting headache. The guy got a high tolerance against alcohol. I've never seen the likes of him before, when it comes to drinking someone under the table and I'm a wallop!"

"Don't praise the guy too much. He's still being irresponsible. And he knew we were leaving early tomorrow."

"One could always hope." Junko shrugged and started walking down the road. Aerrow followed suit.

As Junko had said earlier. He was indeed a wallop. One of the prime reasons that Aerrow had had him come along with him down. Aerrow watched the others back as he tried to catch up.

Alas Junko was the sweetest person that could have ever existed on Atmos. It was a hard job preventing the all-loving guy from taking in stray cats time and time again, and other bigger animals that would go under the _Beast _category as well.

But people didn't know that. What they saw was a strong male wallop. A two meter high, menacing, fully grown wallop. Considering the species violent reputation, picking a fight with a wallop would be a guaranteed suicide.

And that suited Aerrow and Junko just fine right know.

They walked up to a streetlight. The road happened to split up in different directions there.

"If you'll go left and I'll go up here we've got a bigger chance of spotting him. See ya later. If you see him call me and I'll do the same if I'm the one to get to him first."

"Okay." They separated. Junko took a couple of steps, then turned back to Aerrow. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" Aerrow stopped but didn't bother turning around. "You shouldn't really talk about him like that. The guy got feelings too, you know. I'm his friend."

"So am I. He is our friend." Aerrow responded. "Contact me when you see him!" He continued walking.

He is my friend…

Aerrow felt guilt creeping up inside and nest in his stomach. He had started to almost forget that.

Ever since they became an official troop he had indeed been radically changed from easy going but caring leader, to uptight, almost stone cold.

If Aerrow hadn't had any self restrain he'd bang his head against the closest streetlight.

It had been the press that had been upon him. The expectations of him and the others. He didn't want to screw up anything. It had taken them so long to get to where they were.

He always viewed the others as equals. That hadn't changed. But there was something. Like he didn't reach out and make them understand. Or maybe he was the one that didn't understand.

Radarr peered down at Aerrow's face. He chirped questioningly.

"I'm fine. I just got some things on my mind, that is all. No need to worry." Aerrow decided that he'd try to go back to the good old Aerrow as fast as this obstacle was over. The old Aerrow had been an excellent leader too.

Radarr raised a fuzzy eyebrow, then lifted his head and continued to look around for something that resembled his crew-mate.

"Brr. It sure is chilly out here." The temperature had dropped severely since day time. Shortly after Junko had made his statement, a woman, dressed in nothing but a tank top and a miniskirt passed him with her company. She seemed not to be bothered by the low temperature the least bit. The deceiveful bliss of drunkenness, to not being able to feel the cold.

Junko shivered even more after the sight and rubbed his arms while walking.

He could hear music coming from various directions. A couple of men stood beneath a signpost, swaying from side to side, waving bottles in their hands, trying to sing along to one of the songs blasting out from a pub near them. They failed horribly.

One of the benefits being Finn's best friend was that Junko knew Finn. Not the, _Yeah, I know that guy. Nice lad. A bit of a braggart though._ No not that. But really _knew_ him.

What music he liked, food, ammo, clothes, brands, women, humour, what he'd say before he even opened his mouth, his way of thinking and how he would react to various situations, his taste.

Or rather, his complete lack of taste whatsoever. Scheesh! Not even Junko understood sometimes what the guy saw in some things. But that was what made Finn who he was.

So choosing which bars to look in and which that would be a complete waste of time was easy. The more run down and nasty it looked, the bigger was the chance of finding his friend.

He'd already been into five conceivable places looking for Finn. But no such luck what so ever.

It would have taken less time if they had brought Piper with them. Junko mused. But Aerrow was right. She would spend more time bending drunkards off herself, than actually searching. And Piper would probably hand Finn's ass over to him if she would be the first to find him any way.

He continued. Terra Atmosia had changed so much in such short amount of time. It used to be a small town on the terra, with a steady population. Over the years it had grown dramatically fast. You could see it just as clearly as Terra Neon up from the sky at night, and it wasn't the beacon tower that shone.

A metropolis with a high population rate. It was almost scary. And the more people, the more the violence rate rose. Only after an hour down here, Junko had witnessed multiple quarrels and fights on the streets.

At least people let him be. Belonging to a specie known for their rage and strength sure had its benefits sometimes. Not always though. It was harder to get to know people when they were afraid that you would break their spine for something utterly trivial.

Junko snapped out of his track of thoughts. He could distinctly hear that there was some ruckus going on ahead of him in an alley to his right.

The noise came from inside one of the buildings there. This part of the clubbing district looked eerie and dark. An ideal place for someone with Finn's poor taste.

Junko stopped in front of it. He read the weather-beaten sign. Apparently the place was called The Cracked Crystal. The name would have made Piper make some know-it-all remark about that the crystals on Atmos. There could not be such thing without a disturbance in its energy core which would lead to either a minor outlet of power, or simply a big explosion. But Junko was not familiar of such things and did only find the name too much of a cliché. He took in the sight in front of him instead.

Worn down, check. Nasty, check. Seems to carry all the diseases in Storks medical books, contain every thug on the Terra and unpleasant in average, check, check and check. "It fits the bill perfectly" Junko said to himself. Well no harm in sticking your head in, I suppose.

Junko opened the door and was greeted of a solid wall of cigarette smoke. Okay, if I don't count in passive smoking. Man, Storks gonna be all over me with the x-ray binoculars afterwards. He took a deep breathe of the clear, fresh night air like it was his last and walked in. Finn you better be in here or you're paying my medical bill.

The local reeked of smoke and it was narrow. Junko tried to get by the people, trying not to push anyone more than necessary or topple anything over. After a couple of meters he decides that it was pointless and everybody's attention was turned towards the racket further in the room anyway, so he simply ploughed his way trough instead. Soon he reached the source and sighed deeply.

Finn was indeed in there. Thing was that he was the cause of the noise. In front of him stood a man that was at least twice as big as Finn in both length and breadth. He was not a pretty sight at all. Big and menacing. And ugly. Junko figured that Finn, who never knew when to shut up, had probably made some nasty remark about the latter.

Finn kept poking the man in the chest several times. The other seemed to grow more and more angry for each time. A vein could be seen pulsating in the side of his temple, his eyes only as two slits, peering down at the blonde. His fists were shaking as if they were impatiently waiting to bust the others jaw any minute. He growled and pushed away the annoying digit from his chest.

This was when Junko decided that it was time to step in before things got ugly. Or more likely. Before Finn's face got ugly.

"Oh yeah? Big talk, pretty boy! I'm gonna beat you and your big blabbering mouth into a pulp, you hear me! And who's gonna stop me?!" He grinned maliciously. Finn looked beyond the big man and his face split into a wide grin, "He!" and pointed.

The man felt someone tapping his shoulder and hear a courteous, "Excuse me, sir." from behind of him. He turned around, ready to crack the skull of the owned of the voice.

Only to find himself eye-to-eye with an Adam's apple. Looking upwards, he realised that he was standing in front of a wallop. A big wallop.

No one had seemed to pay no attention that there was a wallop in the local up till then.

He took in the sight and blinked, realising that it was talking to him. "Wh… What? He stammered. Junko repeated him. "I said. I believe that the man over there is an acquaintance to me. So if you don't mind stepping aside and spare us of the trouble?"

"So he is a friend of yours, eh?" He grimaced. The rage coming aglow again. He was going to bust someone no matter what specie. "Know what? I don't give a fucking shit about that! No wait, I do. That makes you just as much of a pain in the ass for me!" The others in the local stepped back in one common movement. No one opposed a wallop. Only if you were suicidal or plainly stupid. Entertainment as entertainment this could be interesting.

"I'll ask you again. Will you step aside?" This was more a statement than a request. The answer was a fist to Junko's jaw. He didn't blink or move, looking down at the man. All that could be heard was the man's heavy breaths through the silence. Everybody had quietened down when the punch came flying.

They barely saw the wallop move. In a blink of an eye the man lay on the ground, his face a mask of pain and gasping after air, holding his stomach where Junko's fist had connect seconds earlier.

"Aaall right! Junko is the man! Yes he is! You're sorry that you met me now, aren't ya?!" Finn was dancing around and pointing down at the fallen man. Obviously gloating. Junko shook his head and stepped over his former drunken opponent. He took a hold of the dancing sharpshooter. "We're going back to the Condor."

"What? No! And ruin all the fun? No way man!" He tried to wiggle himself from the wallops grip, but Junko just tightened his hold of him and started to drag Finn out of there.

Besides Finn's struggling it was considerable easier to get through the mass of people. It had all become silent in the bar so Finn's protests could be clearly heard. Some gasped at Finn's accuses and curses he gave his friend and wondered how he dared say such things to a wallop and still be alive. They all moved away and gave way for the wallop and its reluctant burden.

When they had gotten outside and out of the alley Finn finally stopped struggling. "Never. Ever. Make me do something like that again!" He hated to use his fists on anyone else than Talons and he would try to avoid such for as long it was possible. Junko let go of Finn only to find that he had to grab him again, preventing him from falling.

"Whatever dude. Sure." Junko noted how much Finn slurred now. As he led him back to the skimmers. "How much did you drink?"

"Hell should I know… Couple of glasses of this and that, and a bottle of, uh… what's it called..." Finn squinted at the bottle he held in his hand, trying to read the letters. "Where did you get that from?!" Junko cried out. He hadn't noticed at all that Finn had held something in his hands. But than again, all of his attention had been directed towards the man that Finn had picked a fight with and getting Finn out of there as fast as possible.

He took away the bottle from Finn who made small protests and read the letters on the bottle. He whistled and looked back at his comrade with concern. "You my friend, should be suffering from alcoholic poisoning! How are you even able to stand? Less being alive at all?!"

"Then I fail.." Finn muttered sourly. "What?" Junko raised his eyebrows and looked puzzled and deeply concerned at Finn. "You can't hate life that much now can you?" Finn chuckled at the worried comment. And stayed silent for a long time leaning against Junko while they went out of the district.

Meanwhile Junko tried to contact Aerrow. His voice could be heard through the speaker when he finally made contact. "Junko! Do you have Finn with you?" Junko nodded then realised that Aerrow couldn't see him. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I have him with me."

He could hear Aerrow let out a sight of relief and spoke. "That's good to hear Junko. Let's meet up at the skimmers. Oh! And I found his skimmer. We will have to come back to get it back up to the ship later. See you guys then." Aerrow broke the connection. Junko turned himself his headset off and stuffed it in his pocket.

Junko could now see the hill in a distance when Finn spoke up again. He leaned his full weight on Junko. "You know what I really hate?" Junko blinked confused, then remembered the conversation they had earlier.

Finn continued before even giving Junko a chance to answer back, "Being in love! That' what! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" he cried out. "I just want to rip it out of my body and carry on like nothings wrong! Like I'm not wrong! But noooo, it just has to be like this! Junko couldn't do anything else than just gape at Finn. This was as far as you could get from Finn's usual manner.

Finn grabbed the front of Junko's uniform and looked up at his friend trying to focus his gaze on him. Close enough of his face so that Junko could smell the alcohol from Finn's breath. He continued slurring, "And this specific," He hesitated. "Person. We have nothing. Nothing in common! Like… I don't know. So troublesome! Why! Why me?!" Shaken by Finn's sudden outburst and him pouring his emotions out just like that and out of words how he should react to that. Junko pushed Finn away from his face. "Let's get you back to the Condor shall we." Finn became quiet yet again.

"There you are." Aerrow smiled when he caught sight of Junko. His gaze fell on Finn and his smile vanished from his face instantly. Finn had cheered up during the last minutes and was now singing on the top of his lungs like nothing of his previous emotional outbreak. had ever occurred. Junko looked pleadingly at Aerrow. The song was horrifying

Aerrow grabbed Finn by his shoulders and stared into his face. "Okay I think that's enough iron lungs." Finn looked like he just recently noticed Aerrow's presence and he gave him a mocking grin. "Dude. If it isn't our all high and mighty Sky Knight in shining armour!"

Well that answers the question if his still angry with me. Aerrow thought.

"What the hell Finn." Aerrow shook him not all too gently. "What were you thinking? Why do you have to do things like that?"

"He's in love." The words slipped out of Junko before he could stop himself.

"Say what?!" Aerrow looked up at Junko and than back at Finn. "You do this to us and yourself just because you've fallen in love with some one. And decide to go and get drunk because of something as petty as that." Finn seemed to take in what Aerrow said and showed his hands of him.

"You're not my god damn boss! No wait. Yes you are. But that's beside the point! Fuck it! I do whatever I want whenever I want! You can't decide every move I make! I want the old Aerrow back!" Aerrow flinched at the remark. It sounded so much like his earlier thoughts. "You know what? Screw you! You can go to…"

"He's been a bit moody. Don't take it to heart Aerrow," Junko covered Finn's mouth before he could yell any more at Aerrow. "It's the alcohol talking. Seriously I don't understand how he is conscious." He handed the empty bottle to Aerrow. He had saved it so he could show it to him later.

"I'm not. It's okay Junko, I can understand that. Aerrow then read the label on the bottle he had received. His eyes widened. "What the fu.. Finn! This is strong enough to clean the Condors engines. You could just as well have taken a swig out of one of Storks cleaning agents and spared us the trouble of finding you." Finn grimaced at Aerrow who tried his best not to grab him by the shoulders again and shake him even more violently.

Realising that Finn was far beyond reasoning. "Lets get going." Aerrow felt suddenly very tired and weary. "It's far beyond late now. And we are still leaving tomorrow. Finn you'll ride with me a Radarr."

"I don't wanna go with _you_." Finn said sourly.

"Don't be such a baby Finn. Come now." Aerrow glared back. Not in the mood at all for more of Finn's stubbornness

"It's okay Aerrow. He can go with me." Junko motioned Finn towards the other skimmer. "He'll sit in front of me so he doesn't fall off." Aerrow didn't see any reason to oppose to that. "Fine let's go back then." He mounted his vehicle and drove when he saw that Junko and Finn had mounted their skimmer. Damn it Finn. Aerrow thought when he took off the terra. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?

* * *

I'm so not going to write in Junko's pov EVER again. Where the hell did he get that vocabulary from?! I wanted him to receive the Nobel Prize of peace and then I go and make him punch a guy who looks like Snipe's third cousin. Poor Junko D:

Aerrow is angry because he cares. Naaw!

Stork and Piper is up next.

I was really bad at answering the reviews that I received from you guys(sorry)but they're helping me develop and they are most appreciated(plus they make good candy), so keep R&R'!


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry for the delay! Seriously I don't know what happened. I wrote this chapter halfway shortly after the third chapter then the writer's block reared its fugly head. Almost one year and all I have is _this_(I won't lie, I'm not pleased with the outcome or the length of this chapter)!! Then two nights ago everything seemed to fit together. Apparently I'm at my best 3 o'clock in the frigging morning (which is the time right now as I write this).

I like to view Piper and Stork a BFF. Mainly because they seem to be on the same level of maturity. But hey, I like almost every pairing in this soup and SxP is one of my favorites. But not in this one.

Warning: -Not much. Drunk Finn and FxS later on in the story.

Enjoy! And please do continue with posting reviews. They are what made me go on with the writing. Thank you everyone!

* * *

Piper had barely moved an inch from the bench since Aerrow, Junko and Radarr had left. Her eyelids felt heavy from the lack of sleep she had suffered from the latest days. She had no one but herself to blame for that though. She could get so carried away when she got her hands on a new unique example of crystal to study, and before she'd know it, it would be mere hours before dawn. And Pipers plans to bunk up early this night had gone completely down the drain. She watched the doom-obsessed helmsman stalk back and forth, back and forth the room. The only sound he emitted was the soft pitter patter from his feet. Now and then he would stop by one of the large window screens and peer down at the docks below them. Then he would proceed to continue his wandering.

I swear. If I'll watch him do this any longer. I'm going to go loony! She thought, closing her eyes and massaged her temples gently. She finally stood up from her seat . "I'm going to the bathroom." She didn't care much for if he heard her or not, but Piper could hear a grunt of attention from Stork before the doors slid shut behind her.

While she washed her hands she spontaneously bowed down and splashed her face with the cool water and grabbed the towel that hung on her hook and wiped off the water. She lowered the towel from her face and viewed herself. She couldn't say that she was entirely pleased with what she saw. Piper steadied herself with her hands on each side of the hand-basin and leaned close to her mirrored image, thinking, I don't need a good night's sleep. I need to be in a coma for a week. A ghost of a smile graced her tired features., but disappeared just as quickly.

Why did Finn have to be such a darn egoist? Now half of the crew was down on Atmosia searching for him, she couldn't get a night of fully deserved sleep and Stork… Well, Stork was just plain weird right now. Something was up. Thinking of it. Finn has certainly been whinier than before, while Storks already "unique" personality had been to the max. Their odd behaviour had been synced. She didn't want to , but she would have to confront one of them . Stork perhaps. They worked on an equal level, plus he was lousy when it came to lying to her.

She heard a loud crash that came from the bridge that abruptly snap back from her train of thoughts. She bolted for the door and ran down the corridor to the source of the noise. The moment the entered the she realised that she'd panicked for nothing. Being under regular attacks of the Cyclonian Talons could have that effect on one. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Stork was hopping around on one foot while clutching the other one in his hands. Across the large room lay a large metal crate with Junko's tools scattered all over the floor. "Stork. What on Atmos are you doing?!" Well, obviously the helmsman had kicked the crate. Another thing to add to Stork's weird-moments-list. He craned his neck, facing her.. His left eye twitching franticly and biting his lip, then he took a shaky breath. "No... N… Nothing. Just being, well, uh… I eh…You see…" It was like watching a five year old being caught doing something forbidden without permission. And she could see that he was ashamed. Something she wasn't used to. He put his foot down, Piper could hear a tiny whimper from him as he put his weight on the injured foot and walked with a small limp towards the chair he used to lounge in while reading one of his Doomsday books. Piper's features softened a little and she shrugged. " Fine." Stork didn't seem to be up to clean up the mess he'd created so she guessed she'd had to clean up.

Piper bent down to pick up a ridiculously big monkey wrench lying right at her feet. She never let her eyes off of Stork as she did so. Stork was staring into nothingness, deep in thought. Not deep enough apparently, as he seemed to feel her gaze and snapped out of whatever he had had on his mind and acknowledged her with a weak nervous smile that Piper thought looked more like a grimace, maybe it was just because of his foot. She went on, collecting tools that were spread across the bridge. There was no way that she'd even try to carry the Junko's "tool box". It was heavy to say the least. One heavy tool plus another heavy tool, multiplied with ten similar items equalled an aww-heck-no-broken-back. Piper didn't think Stork realised the raw strength he possessed hidden deeeeeep under the meek surface. Truth was that he was second strongest after Junko in the crew. It took a lot of power to steer the rudder when the Condor made an unwelcome dive towards the wastelands. Being human was really drawing the short straw. You were weaker, slower reflexes, lower stamina, hearing and eyesight. In short, it sucked .You could do nothing more than stare in awe, seeing Stork when he was on an adrenaline rush and simply crudely expressed: Pissed off, which brought her back to her earlier trail of thoughts. Stork must have been pretty upset to kick the crate and sent it flying such a big distance. And except an aching foot he seemed okay. Well, and the behaviour.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours sometimes." Stork twitched and looked over at her as she placed the last of the tools in the crate. "Huh?" "I'm worried about you Stork." She walked up to him. Stork instinctively drew back from her a little, as if afraid that she'd burn him. "You've been acting strange…r than usual. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "Have I? Never noticed that. Ha ha… Well, uh, you know, threat of our demise always looming over us, impending doom and Junko's cooking. It's, ah, sorta getting to you…" He trailed off. "But there's more than that isn't it? You've been worried and dare I say, obsessing over that for as long as I've known you. What is going on? Please tell me. We're friends and we stick together. But you have been distancing yourself from us," not only you Stork, she thought but didn't voice it." And you've been rude. Especially towards me Stork." Piper squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I have been that. Rude, I mean." Finally he met her eyes again. "As a matter of fact, yes you have and I've noticed. You just did it earlier to me today. You go on mumbling things in my presence, not caring if I hear you or not. Small insults. I'm not okay with that. It's not funny, not a bit. Whatever it is that has been bugging you, you've taken it out on me and the others." "I… I'm sorry Piper. I never meant to." Stork bowed his head. "Won't you please tell me what's going on with you. I won't tell. It'll just be between the two of us. Please, I want to help." Stork removed her hand from him and gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Don't take it as an offence Piper. I'm just not cut out for the whole commitment thing. But I'll promise I'll at least try to be nicer towards you." Piper drew him into a hug that made Stork give off a startled yelp of surprised. She didn't mind, he'd just had to learn to accept the physical gesture. "Friends?" Stork relaxed after the shock. "Yeah. Friends."

Stork pushed her of himself holding her at arms length. Piper got the message. No more hugging the merb for the moment for her. She grinned and gave him a playful nudge in the side. She giggled at his reaction as she left him in his lounge.

The atmosphere had eased considerably after Piper's little talk with Stork. Still she felt that there was something there. The thought of mentioning Finn had occurred to her during the little hearing, but something in the back of her mind had strongly suggested that she shouldn't. Call it instinct or whatever, something about Stork's behaviour told her that he'd throw a tantrum if she pushed him to far. And if she was wrong she'd feel silly and the situation would have turned awkward. By the Gods, she was tired. What time was it anyway? She sat at the table, looking over maps just to pass time. Piper could feel her eyelids become heavy. She must have fallen into a slumber, the signal from Aerrow rang loudly through the ship and awoken her. Piper scrambled ungracefully up from her position across the table and literally threw herself over the communications radio before Stork even gotten up from the lounge. "Piper here!" "Piper, we got the blonde lunatic. But you won't be pleased when we arrive." Piper couldn't help but smile at the small quote Aerrow said from her earlier dialog. "Oh really?" Piper sighed and got serious. "How bad is he? And exactly when are you back?" She heard Aerrow's reply over the radio but it didn't really make her feel any better. Finn was in an awful condition and Aerrow had hinted that he wished for her to wait with pummelling the drunk sharpshooter until morning, no scratch that, late afternoon. They were on their way and should arrive back to the docks any moment now. Piper hung up and couldn't help but notice that Stork had tried to pay catch every word of the conversation. My was he more curious than usual. Piper pretended that she didn't notice and turned when she heard the sound of skimmers approaching. "Right on cue. Don't you say?"

The sight that greeted them in the hangar wasn't delightful. Aerrow looked grim and Junko steadied Finn. His eyes were misty and unseeing of his surroundings, he was pale as a sheet, completely drenched of colors and sweat clung to his forehead. She sniffed in the air and noted a light tang of a familiar sour stench. "He threw up midair." Junko confirmed what she already suspected. Aerrow huffed and took the lead out of the hangar. "Let's just get him to bed already. It's been a long day. Stork, don't bother with preparing for leaving. We'll have to wait with departing for a while." Stork gave s nod, caste a glance over his shoulder at Junko. "Need any help with _that_?" "Nah. It's okay Stork. I can handle him. Thanks though." Stork eyed the two of them than turned sharply around, leaving the three others in the hangar. Piper could have sworn that Stork looked, well, for once she couldn't describe what she saw on Stork's face.

"Guess we'll be taking the day off tomorrow. You know getting some deserved rest. Man, should I call this a blessing in disguise or would that be too crude?" Piper followed Junko and his burden to the quarters. " I think that would be a little improper, yes." Junko laid Finn on his bed with his full attire with shoes and all still on and placed the covers over him. Piper waited in the doorway. "Was he like that when you found him?" Piper asked Junko. "No not that bad, but I guess the flight took the last out of him." Junko waved lazily at her. "See you tomorrow then Piper. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Piper crossed her arms and grimaced. "Don't let Stork hear that or you'll never see your bed again." And right now. If anyone even dared deprive her of her bed she would personally scourge the person, no matter who or what. She only hoped that she'd get the rest she needed after all this ruckus over something as ridiculous as this. Oh she was going to kill Finn tomorrow. And then she would get to the bottom of all this with Stork and Finn.

* * *

Here is to show how I really wanted this chapter, but as I said. I can't play checkers! :

_"Stork? Might I ask you something?"_

-Then yadda yadda yadda. something along the lines of what you read in the real chapter etc etc-

_"I heard that it's your turn to do the dishes this week" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Ah, yes. What are you getting at?". He looked at her suspiciously._

_"Let's make a deal then." She held the game board in front of him. "If you win, I'll do it instead of you."_

_"And if you win?" He peered down at her._

_"Then you will tell me what's been troubling you so much. I think it sounds fair." She let a small smile come over her lips._

_He hesitated. Contemplating whether he should accept the offer or decline._

_"Fine then!" He raised his arms in the air and exclaimed dejectedly. He sat down on the bench._

_"Good boy." She chuckled teasingly at him and retrieved a chair so she could sit facing him on the other side of the table. "Mind if I still try to coax it out of you meanwhile."_

_He ignored her and __placed__ the __pieces__ on the board._

_"I'll take that as an yes __then__."_

And that people, was my original idea.

Saw the last episodes of Storm Hawks. I'm going to sit in a corner and whimper like a kicked pup now. TT-TT

Hope you liked it. I'll try to be back with a new chapter faster now that I actually know what I'm doing. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

2009 was a very rough year for me, pretty much my life was turned upside down and to hell with all. Nothing more to say about that :I I'm submitting chapter pretty much raw and unfinished, I had planned for it to be way longer but I'll split it in half because I'm afraid that if I don't post it now, it'll never see the nets EVER! Oh and for all you kiddies out there who haven't gone through what this chapter in real life, all I can say to you is; IT sounds worse than it is, but when you're hungover - You feel like SHIT - This chapter is just exaggerating a teensy to make it more dramatic.

Warning: - Some swearing

Constructive critique is and do tell me what you guys think! You all are what motivate me!

* * *

Finn woke up, and immediately regretted doing that. Right now decapitation sounded just about the right thing for him this instant. He groaned in pain and sluggishly turned onto his stomach. His head was killing him, hell, just moving his eyes behind his closed eyelids made him clench his jaw. Finn's throat felt like sandpaper and he desperately wanted water, but he was afraid that if he moved around too much he'd die. At least his instincts told him so, then again, his instincts also told him that that the floor and ceiling should switch places. He was like that for he didn't know how long then slowly, very slowly, he got up from the bed. Ok Finn, this is the plan. Only a quick walk to the kitchen, grab a fuckton of painkillers, drink and then return as fast as hell back here before I kill myself. He grimaced at the light when he staggered out into the corridor outside and made his way towards his goal on the other end of the Condor. Piper sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee as he entered the room, she gave him a quick glance and then carried on with ignoring his existence by going through some scrolls that lay on display in front of her. Finn didn't give a Vulcabat's ass right now about her and focused on what he came for. He popped open the pill bottle, shook out a couple of pills into his open palm and swallowed them dry, then proceeded to grab a glass from the cabinet, he filled it to the brim not caring to wait for the water in the pipes to cool and gulped it down quick and greedily, refilled it and drank. At his third glass he felt his stomach turn. Shit! Too much, too quick! Finn dropped the half empty glass and threw up in the sink. Pills, water and whatever the fuck it was that he had drank last night was emptied from his stomach, the disgusting taste of alcohol filled his mouth, which only made the nausea worse. His head hurt so much that he thought that it would explode at any moment. Finn dry heaved from the sheer throbbing in his head. The floor was cool and wet as he sank down on it with his back against the sink, he felt that his cheeks were damp and realised that he's cried while vomiting. Well isn't that just terrific! Finn hugged his knees tightly and buried his head between them. Piper had reacted when she'd heard the clatter from the glass hitting the floor, she didn't look up when she heard the familiar sound of vomiting, she really didn't want to see that. Not until she could hear him sag did she raise her head to say some well-chosen words to scold him, but when she saw Finn in the miserable state he was in, she could do nothing but take pity on him. She was hard, not cruel. Sighing, Piper put down her cup and walked over to her comrade, sidestepping the water Finn had spilled over the floor. Closer up she could see that he was trembling. She had no clue on how to handle this and approached him with great caution, what could she do? Piper picked up the glass from the floor and refilled it after carefully trading around Finn. He didn't seem to acknowledge her close presence until he felt a hand lightly stroke his neck to gain his attention. The crystal expert was on her knees by him, offering two new pills and a refilled glass of water. And under her surveillance he swallowed slower, holding the glass between both his shaking hands plus an extra hand which Piper provided with. During this neither of them uttered a single word or made any real eye contact. If the situation was something, it was awkward. They sat there for a little while longer, "I hope it was worth it." Finn didn't answer, instead he got up from the floor and looked a little disoriented as the world swam. Piper saw him falter so she got up herself to help him if needed. Finn leaned on her, a weak, "Thanks" was heard from him, Piper cringed and grimaced as his bad breath washed over her face. "You're welcome. You want to get back to your room?" She asked. Finn mumbled something incoherently. Piper frowned, "What?" Finn cleared his throat, "I need to take a piss." "Oh, bathroom it is then." Halfway down the corridor Finn spoke up again, "Where's everybody?" Piper shrugged, "They're still asleep as far as I know, It's only eight a clock in the morning." Finn frowned and raised his head but didn't meet her eyes, "What time did I get back?"

"About six hours ago." Finn was quiet as he let the mathematics go through in his hazy mind. Then he said; "You haven't slept much, huh?" She shrugged again. "I'm dead tired but I was, you know, over tired so..." She trailed off and left the sentence unfinished. Finn finally met her gaze for the first time that morning, his eyes were redrimmed, "I'm sorry, I.., I know that you haven't slept and stuff for long and now I just had to go and ruin for you guys and shit and you haven't slept at all now. And, and..." They were standing in front of the bathroom door by now. Finn eased off from her and leaned on the wall. Piper stared at him, "Finn, are you still drunk?" Finn just looked at her. Yeah, that was answer enough, he'd been highly intoxicated and completely out of it when Aerrow and Junko had brought him back to the ship, that were mere hours ago. No chance that the alcohol had passed through his system entirely. " She sighed, "You go and sleep it off now, okey?" Finn made a humming sound. Piper left him and returned to the kitchen, she'd have to clean up the water from the floor. He owed her one. She'd threw the last piece of soaked paper in the bin when she heard the door to Finn's quarters open and close. She really wanted to know what the fuck was going on. She also wanted to know how the hell Finn in his state had figured out that she hadn't slept this night, her being up early in the morning weren't that unusually, on the contrary, she lived by the early bird motto. Well, one thing at a time, first off; Not try to go insane by insomnia, second; Figure out what was going on and why her mates had turned into complete strangers. Finn being a complete ass, she could handle. Finn turned into an antisocial, drinking, depressive wreck was something entirely else. She started to muse on her trail of thought. How well did she really know her teammates? Stork was already hard to read as it was but had always been a reliability in his behaviour, or so she had thought. Finn... She thought she had had him all figured out, but then it hit her. Finn and Piper were that kind of people that lived under the same roof for years, yet didn't really know each other, maybe they'd been to stuck in their roles, she as the big sister of the group and Finn as a womanising braggart. Never caring to explore the other person's real identity, too busy playing theatre. Were they all in the legendary Storm Hawks keeping masks in front of their faces? No. She didn't think so. In the case of the rest of the all. Aerrow, Junko, Stork and Radarr; what you saw was what you got. And Piper herself was pretty sure that she was true with her appearance. Finn was the one that was hard to understand, she now realised. This hadn't gone like she had hoped at all. Her grand plan of putting Finn against the proverbial wall and demand answers didn't see as promising any more. Next to Junko, Aerrow was the closest one to Finn. Maybe he could figure him out. Problem was that as far as she got it, was that Aerrow and Finn didn't go that well with each other right now. Then again, this was for the good of the whole lot of them, Aerrow prioritized the well being of his squad above all, he'd understand that and do them all the favour of going to the bottom of whatever this was.

The coffee had gone cold and she spilled it out in the sink and let the water run to clean it. She spent the rest of the morning in her lab not getting anything done. With a caffeinated overtired mind she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the different crystals she possessed in there and probably blow a big hole in the side of the ship instead. Good going with your sleep there Piper, if she kept this up she would crash and burn pretty soon and she was too stubborn to use pills or crystals to help her sleep. Ah this was going to be another joyous day.

* * *

R&R people! ;D Btw How are they supposed to have a third season without Acey? I'm just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

HAhaaa! "Only" two months this time did you have to wait! And we're actually getting somewhere now!

Warning - Some swearing

Constructive critique is more than welcome!

* * *

The whole day passed without Finn leaving his room more than was necessarily and by that it meant going to the bathroom. He did not wish for meeting anyone of the others that god awful day from hell. He'd slept pretty much the whole day, drifting in and out of psychedelic confusing dreams, in which one was about giant spiders wanting to steal his record collection, yeah, weird was the word, and finally awoke somewhere around noon by hunger, which was stupid since the thought of food made him cringe inwardly and yes he still felt a little hung over. Honestly, he did not think that he would function properly until the next day. Aerrow had every right to rant and rave at him, he'd even clean the whole air ship inside out if it would justify the needs, not today though, today he'd wallow in self pity and regret. What was he thinking!? Oh right, getting his mind off his big personal issue. Namely Stork and his sudden sexual interest for said helmsman. Yes. The world had officially declared its passionate hatred for him!

Finn stared up at the ceiling in his musings, when did he sink this low? Love? No it was not love. Attraction? Yes, maybe. Lust? Yep, definitely lust. And he didn't know for how long these emotions had lurked within him. It sort of crept over him and grew stronger until one day he just looked at _him_ and was chocked by his own reaction. There, right out of the blue, he had caught himself heavily attracted to the male merb! Great! Not only did his sexuality figuratively give him the middle finger, but it had to be a merb? And someone that he knew? Well, the last thing didn't surprise him _that_ much. They all lived together for over five years by now and he guessed they became close. Sort of. Still. Major wake up call for Finn finding himself in this impossible situation that he'd never even had dared to speculate on, up until now when it was up his face. Stork, heh, who would have thought? Whenever he was close, ha had to contain himself from touching him. Not tackle him and instantly ravish him. Just... Feel the soft peach fuzzy -At least that's how he imagined it- skin under his hands , comb his fingers through the raven black hair, taste him. His daydreaming got the better of him there and he could almost imagine how it would be to kiss his way over Stork's torso, leaving wet trails, would he bit down gently on the collarbone? Or would he go lower down to…

Finn's libido got going, cheeks burning with shame. "Fuck!" He was queer. No way going and deny that. He still liked the ladies though. Bisexual? Fuck it, did this count as zoophilia? Shitshitshitshit Finn! Okey calm yourself down man! Think rational for once would you? Interracial relationships happened all the time in Atmosia! But then again, Stork wasn't really like other people he'd ever met. Gods only knew how he functioned. Aww to hell with it all! Finn turned on his side facing the wall, not feeling all too comfortable with himself and his arousal long gone after his little mental fit. Another one of his fears made itself reminded. He suspected that Stork had caught on to Finn's little dilemma. One clue was that Stork was avoiding him like the plague. Was he that disgusted with Finn? The whole interracial ordeal? Funny that he highly doubted that it would be the same sex issue. Finn knew. Knew as in; knew that Stork wasn't straight. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out, still it seemed like the others had not. When they were only fourteen he thought like all the rest that the older misanthropic merb was plainly asexual. Then, oh, he couldn't remember exactly when, when he was fifteen, turning sixteen? Yeah, that sounded about right, he'd started to suspect otherwise. He couldn't really put his finger on what it was that had been the tell tale sign, not that Stork in general had any, you either learned to read him or you didn't. Finn of course being the complete idiot without any sense for what even was faux pas had walked up and asked him in the most awkward way ever! And yes Finn had mentally hit himself over the head several times for that. Not only did he receive the ultimate death glare, but neither had he denied it. His only answer had been that he didn't see the need to flag his sexuality whether it was more favorable or not and if that really was any of Finn's business in the first place. At least they were the only two in the room when that happened and Finn never shared the info with the others. He didn't know why actually, now that he came to think about it. Stork had always been the same even after that knowledge, but Finn started to view him in a slightly different kind of light. Could it be that it was all the way back from then that Finn's subconscious had taken an interest in the older male? That was a scary thought for Finn, but in some twisted way it made sense. Finn knew something for sure though. This was destroying him from the inside and out and he had two options to choose between; one was to wait it all out, he didn't know if he'd be emotionally able to do that, it seemed like it was getting harder and harder for each day to function. The second option was to fess up and get his thumb out of his ass and get over with it. Problem was that it wasn't only the thumb that he needed to get out of his ass, it seemed like he had the whole arm way up it. Finn did honestly not know how Stork would react. He shut his eyes and wished that life wasn't so damn difficult sometimes.

The other remaining in the squadron, save for Stork, had had a discussion about the current _"Situation"_ that they were in. "Aerrow, you need to talk to him!" Piper had been straight forward on the subject, Junko was sitting between the two of them with Radarr. "We're talking about Finn here right?" He scratched behind his head, looking at Piper, then at Aerrow and then back at Piper. "Why don't I go talk to him instead?" Piper fell back leaning against the wall above her bed, they held their little meeting in here for privacy from Stork and Finn, even though they hadn't seen any of them for the whole day. "Because Aerrow's the First Man here. If there is anyone that can talk some sense into Finn, it's Aerrow."

"And we all see how well that went last time." Aerrow replied sourly from his end of the room where he sat backwards on the chair. "Well we don't have much choice here now do we. Something is obviously going on here and whatever it is, it's gone on way too long. Stork's not telling me anything and Finn listens to you." The red head had to finally give in. Piper was right. "I'll see what I can do. On one condition though." Piper looked puzzled, "What?" "Piper? Sleep!" She winced. Junko had an expression of complete agreement and even Radarr chirped to show that they had his vote. "You look like you're going to pass out at any moment. We have enough problems as there are and your excuse that you're afraid to get hooked up on hypnotic crystals or pills aren't good enough. That only happens if you use it for a longer period." She huffed and crossed her arms, the perfect image of a disgruntled eight year old, except this was a young woman, Aerrow observed. "Fine" She exclaimed dejectedly, raising her arms above her head. Yep, definitely like an eight year old, he thought amused.

Now Aerrow was standing outside Finn's room with a plate with a ham sandwich and milk. For all he knew Finn hadn't eaten anything yet and it would hopefully work as an icebreaker. "Finn! It's me, Aerrow!" He knocked on the door. A muffled yet distinct "Come in" could be heard from the other side. The sight that greeted him made him smile in pity and was there? Yeah, schadenfreude, just a pinch of it. "Man, you look awful!" Aerrow tried his hardest not to laugh. "Good to know that I look like how I feel." Finn swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up from lying on it when Aerrow came in, he narrowed his eyes at the object he was holding in his hands, "Dude… Is that what I think that is?" The plate was handed over to him. "I love you man!" This time Aerrow couldn't hold his laughter back. Food was truly the key. He sat down next to Finn on the bed, his ruffled companion merrily digging in on the sandwich. He didn't say anything for a while, waiting for Finn to eat at his heart's content. Finn seemed to realize his friend's presence and averted his attention from the now half eaten food." This is the part where I get scolded. About yesterday… I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, you guys have all the right to be pissy at me." Aerrow didn't answer, mainly because he didn't know what to say. "What do you remember from your little adventure?" That was a start to get the conversation going. Finn twisted his hands in his lap. "Not much really, lots of blackouts… Which is a completely new experience for me. Huh scary."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it." They fell into silence. Finn started to eat on his sandwich again. Sudden inspiration struck Aerrow. Wait , just a little longer, now! "So, Finn… Who's the mystery lady that you've fallen so hard for?" Finn choked on his sandwich and ended up coughing for several moments. Aerrow slapped his back, helping Finn get rid of the offending piece of bread in his throat. Finn shot him a glare and for a second Aerrow could have sworn that he saw something like pure horror slip somewhere beneath. Aerrow laughed, he couldn't help it, the timing was perfect! "Bastard." The Sharpshooter wheezed. Aerrow grinned from ear to ear. His features sobered up like someone flipped a switch. "No seriously Finn. Who is it?" Finn stared straight forward, staring at the one and only door there, his body screaming for dashing for it and make his escape. Of course, Aerrow would have him tackled to the floor before he'd even made it halfway there. Close combat wasn't his forte, shooting stuff down was. His mouth felt suddenly very dry. "Who said anything about that?" Aerrow smirked knowingly. "You did. In fact, you were screaming it out for the whole Atmos to hear. I'm not sure if they heard it in Cyclonia though." He was bluffing. He'd only heard from what Junko had told him when they'd picked Finn up from the terra, but Finn didn't obviously remember that and judging by his horrified expression he was onto something. Then Finn did something surprising. He started to laugh hysterically. Finn knew that Aerrow didn't know the whole picture, since he thought it was a girl, well two could play this game. The laughter was to mask his nervousness. "Oh _that!" _Aerrow frowned ever so lightly while Finn continued with his counter bluff. "The last thing I _do _remember was this chick working at the bar. You should have seen her, man! Think ultra-super-hot! You know, pretty face, I think she had blue eyes, blonde, hips and waist and her boobs! Don't get me started. I must have been rambling on about her last night. Guess I didn't make such a good impression on her though." He folded his hands behind his head and flopped back down on the bed with a smug expression on his face. It wasn't a lie, not really. Aerrow chuckled at his friend's typical view on the opposite sex, but still he didn't really believe Finn. Both bluffmakers smiled at each other. Then, Aerrow leaned closer and said sweetly. "You're lying..." Finn froze up, eyes widening, betraying him. "..On your sandwich." Aerrow finished. His friend had reacted just like he had thought he would at his little _"Art pause"_. Finn swore as he sat up again and picked crushed pieces of food off both his bed and himself. "Can't you you be honest with me. C'mon, for just this once?" Question turned more into a plead with the last sentence. Finn sagged together and rested his chin in his hand, he felt stubble. When was the last time he shaved anyway? He sighed and closed his eyes. Today wasn't the day he'd say: Hey guys guess what? I'm gay! Or bi. Whatever. "Not now." Aerrow felt a mixture of irritation and disappointment. "And what's that suppose to mean? The hell Finn! What kind of answer is that?" Finn opened his eyes again. "It's the only answer you'll get out of me at the moment." Finn continued before the red head next to him could protest further. "I promise I'll take care of it, but you will have to give me some time. I don't want to fuck things up any more. Aerrow looked sad. He wasn't going to force the answer out of Finn. Their friendship were already shaky as it was now, he didn't need to make it worse. Plus Finn would probably come to him when he felt ready. He needed to know one last thing though. " You're not planning on leaving us, are you?" Finn shook his head, smiling a tired smile. "Hell no! I'm the human leech, you're never getting rid of me." Aerrow felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders, he didn't know of what to do if the Sharpshooter and also his very best friend had left the Storm Hawks. He'd probably be heartbroken. The Sky knight raised himself off the bed and walked towards the exit. With his hand on the handle he turned his head back at Finn. He knew he was letting him off with a mere slap on the wrist but to hell with it."You know that you'll still have extra chores for this, right?" Finn gave him a big mocking grin. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of anything else."

The moment the door slid shut behind Aerrow, Finn flopped back on the bed, exhaling slowly, rubbing his hands over his face and groaned. He would take care of this. Tomorrow? Tomorrow sounded like a good day to ruin his life on.

"Seriously. Were you guys standing out here this whole time?" Junko, Radarr and Piper gave the same nervous smile at him simultaneously. Junko scraped his foot along the floor guiltily. "Well, umh, yes kind of, we were." Radarr's hung his head a little and Piper looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A green crystal were in her hand, its light slowly dimming down, deactivating. "Piper!" Aerrow exclaimed. Piper went into full defensive mode. "What! We were curious!" "Yes well, eavesdropping isn't the way to go. An Amplifier crystal? How could you? What if he was to tell me something really confidential?" By the looks of it, the wallop looked so shameful, that he wanted to sink through the ground, whilst Piper stood her ground, straightened her posture and raised her chin in objection. "We were worried." She said slowly and as clearly as she could. Each word pronounced with great weight. "You would have done the same and you know it!" Aerrow counted to ten in his head. He wasn't going to start a fight with her. He would not. "Piper," He fixed her with his eyes. "how would you like if you were to be eavesdropped upon? Because I do know for a fact that you would be infuriated. Don't throw stones in glasshouses. Okey?" Piper staggered, knowing that he was indeed right. She would have raised hell if she'd been on the receiving end. "At least you saved me the trouble of telling you. There's no use in arguing over this. Radarr, you're up for a spin?" He felt that he needed to blow of some steam and frustration off out in the open sky above terra Atmosia. The two foot tall, furry co-pilot squawked in response and quickly climbed onto his Sky knight's back. Junko halted Aerrow in his tracks. "But wait! What about Stork?" Aerrow sighed and averted his gaze to the floor. "Honest to Atmos. I have no idea of what to make of him. How that guy functions is still a big mystery to me. Hey, Piper. What did he tell you? You said that you spoke to him yesterday." She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Actually, pretty much what Finn told you." You think that there's a connection?" The crystal expert nodded. Aerrow turned away from them. "Ah well, I'll think of something. C'mon Radarr." He left Junko and Piper standing in the corridor. Junko turned his head towards the other, a questioning expression adorned his face. "You really think that there's something going on between Stork and Finn?" "Yeah, I do. I just don't know what. Maybe they had a fight that we don't know of, or there's something else going on. I can't put my finger on it..." Junko seemed content with the answer and seemed to realise that they were still standing outside Finn's quarters. "We should perhaps get going out of here." Piper totally agreed and they made their way out of the corridor. "You know where Stork is anyway?" Junko asked. "Not a clue, Junko. Not a clue."

Not until the footsteps of his comrades had quieted down completely for his sensitive ears did Stork come out from his hiding place. In the ceiling, inside the air duct. He'd suspected that they were up to something. Paranoid instincts score one. At least they weren't planning on skinning him and selling the fur blanket. Stork dropped down on the floor, sweeping off dust off himself. He obviously needed to clean out those ducts. Gods knew what else could be in them and vicious bacteria that most likely were thriving there. It was a bit bizarre. Eavesdropping on the eavesdropper but he got what he needed out of it. He didn't like how this was turning out. He glared at Finn's door as if it had offended him, but he knew that it was what laid beyond it that was the real problem. Unaware of that he had moved closer to it, he now stood right in front of Finn's door. Standing there, debating and hesitating between options. Part of him wanted to march straight in, while the other part was screaming in his head that to not go venturing in there. It would only bring him nothing but misery. That part won the battle, He quickly, yet reluctantly turned on his heel. Cowardice! But cowards always made it through in the long run. Didn't they? Stork went to the confines in his own quarters. I'm doomed one side and down the other, all the way to next Sunday and beyond.

* * *

R&R people, I love to hear what you think! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

It is finally done! The last chapter is here! Three years... I am so thankful for those out there who have put up with me! 3

Warning: Harrier(because he's a bastard), some colorful language. Oh right, and SEX!

* * *

It was the undeniable truth. Harrier was a douche bag. No scratch that. He was _Thee _douche! Not only was he a conservative, perfectionist that put Piper's complexes to shame. The Rex Guardians Sky Knight seemed to have taken his grudge against the Storm Hawks to a personal level. After Aerrow was the natural choice of scorn, Finn on second place. So what he didn't agree on Harrier's point of view? Which was all screwed up and old fashioned, or that he didn't know when to shut up, hey he had improved over the years, even though he sometimes had had to get it beaten into his skull. But all in all. Harrier was a pile of dirt and was liked by few.

Of course by some sick joke of life their next mission had been assigned to help the Guardians. Of all the places on Atmos? C'mon just shoot me already! The mission it self was pretty simple by their standard from what he gathered. Cyclonian warships had been spotted for some time around the main Terra and the minor landmasses surrounding it. The two squads would co-operate together to bring the ships down. See? Simple! Why couldn't that incompetent squad clean up their own mess? Oh, yeah right, incompetent. The Rex Guardians had never asked for help, the decision was all the council's and Harrier did nothing to hide his displeasure over this.

..."And that is why I, as Sky Knight of the enriching Rex Guardians, believe that your support would be an utter waste and would make no difference in this duty that has been called upon us." Finn huffed. He had learned to read between the lines when it came to lengthy speeches. A healthy combination of listening when the one talking got excited and not give a shit about the rest, it was only stuffing to make it sound more important. And the seven something minute long nagging here could be summarized into this: We don't need your help, you amateurs!

He and everybody else of the Storm Hawks knew it. Yet they would stay and help. Because the Cyclonian threat was more important. Common enemy and all. Aerrow, the diplomat, spoke up. "Yes yes Harrier, we know that. We all know that. But none of that matters right know. We have a warship hanging over us, maybe even more of them! What we need to focus on now is them. Not us. Them."

Aerrow's gaze went over each and every one listening while talking and then locked with Harrier's, challenging him silently. "We need to stand together if we are ever going to get somewhere." Harrier scoffed. He didn't object however and that was always a start. The rest of the squadron stood right behind him. Creating the perfect picture of loyalty and unity. Harrier broke their eye contact and nodded. Aerrow had that effect on people, Finn of all people should know. "So this is how we do this then. Piper and the Rex Guardians strategy planer have gone through some ideas and are itching to show us. What do you say?" Piper shone up, the sleep had really served her well and it was visible on her now. "Well. Me and Roller here have," And that is where Finn decided to zone out again.

There were in fact two warships they had to worry about. If they could momentarily jam the radio signal between the two large ships the squads would split up and each start their attack during what little time they had. In the commotion the Cyclonians would be unable to contact each other and any closer Cyclonian ships. The warships were moving in a perfectly timed counter-clockwise movement around the terras. Probably Ravess idea, it seemed tidy as ever. At least that was how Piper put it. "I like this plan of yours Piper. No complications, cause some confusion then go in and shoot and smash things up." Finn walked side by side by Piper, she was literary beaming. "I knew you'd like it!" "Yes well, I'm always up for some _sabotage._"For the moment things seemed almost normal between them on the Condor.

Finn was roughly shoved aside by a disgruntled Harrier who was in quite the hurry to get to his ship, not looking back at them as he passed. Piper helped Finn off the wall. They had been lagging behind the others, Aerrow, Radarr and Junko could be seen up ahead and were not aware of what had occurred behind them, while Stork had scurried away earlier to the Condor to make preparations. Finn felt a little hurt. He had meant to talk to him earlier and always something got in the way, or rather he made excuses that things got in the way. There would never be the perfect opportunity, he knew that, he'd just have to take it as it came and finally stop procrastinating.

"That was uncalled for." Piper breathed, "What's he got against you anyway? I mean more than any body else normally does?" She added. Finn frowned while fixing his eyes on the retreating back of Harrier the douche. "He is still pissy about me flying that ancient relic they dare calling a skimmer." Piper raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "But that was ages ago!" "Yeah, well, the guy seems to be living in the past anyway, so for all I care it might as well be yesterday for him. Besides," Finn made a dramatic gesture with his hand and laid it over his heart. "I told him it wasn't _I_ who scratched it! It was that big dumb lizard Luigi, or Lugey. Whatever!"

With another gesture he pointed an accusing finger at the now small figure of Harrier. "Of course ponytails over there doesn't believe it!" Piper patted him on the back, smiling slyly. "I think that his problem is that we are better than them." Finn looked down at her and filled in. "And he knows it!" His face split up into a wide grin. They smiled at each other, at Harrier and at his silly manners.

One hour later Finn was mounting his ride in the open hangar, loading his crossbow, the wastelands zooming beneath him and their assigned target within view. Like it was supposed to be, except that he wasn't on the Condor.

Could anybody else out there say they hadn't seen this one coming? Just Finn's usual luck as always. Everyone had been getting ready for boarding their respective ships when the jerkface with the ponytail had decided to fuck things up and drag Aerrow out of earshot. Though they couldn't hear the Sky Knights they could however see a lot of hand gestures and other body languages. Harrier was obviously unhappy about something in the plan and Aerrow tried to come up with a solution. They appeared to have reached some agreement when they returned. Neither of them seemed to look all too pleased. Must have been the ultimate negotiation when neither of the parties got what they wanted. Finn stated to himself.

Aerrow rejoined his squadron, "Fine then Harrier," He spoke loudly to both the other squadron and his own. "you have a point in that we need to be able to count on each group fully when we split up," he paused "and an exchange of members are appropriate." Wait, was he hearing right? That did NOT make sense. This had to be Harrier's idea judging by the smug look. That he had to give up one of his own crew members was probably what had made him look displeased when the two of them had returned. "So we will provide you with Finn."

A loud "What?" Could be heard in unison from both Finn and Harrier. "Aerrow, are you serious man?" Aerrow looked over his shoulder and gave him a stern look. Finn shut up. The other Sky Knight however wasn't going to "This is outrageous! This is not a fair trade!" The man was practically wailing. Aerrow clenched his fists and tried to respond in calm. "He is the best choice for this. His marksmanship is exactly what you will need. The Rex Guardians are all specialized in close aerial combat and only some short range shooting. Finn here will balance you all out perfectly and I do wish that I didn't have to give him up." Harrier only replied with a short, "Fine." Aerrow turned back at Finn then. "Finn?" Finn crossed his arms and started walking to the Rex Guardians. "Well, when you put it like that. Then how can I refuse?" He said mockingly.

The Rex Guardians exchange stalked forward and they met midway. Looks like a bad hostage exchange, Finn mused. He'd never bothered with learning the name's of Harrier's crew. It was that blonde guy with his spiky hair swept back. Great! So they were exchanging the look alikes now? Not that this guy could ever dream of looking or be as good as the Finnster!" And Harrier right now? Oh if looks could kill, they'd all be smoldering piles of ashes. The Sky Knight did so not look happy, not the least bit. Finn leaned in when he got closer to him and said with a low serious voice. "I don't like this any more than you do, but let's do the best out of it?" He gave a frosty glare up at the other's eyes and received the same amount of distaste as his own held, but also agreement and that was good enough for Finn.

So now here he was, on a foreign ship, surrounded by people he didn't know, but had to trust with his life neither the less. Harrier shot him angry glares from time to time like it was his fault that his plan didn't work out exactly like he'd hoped. Though luck to you, buddy. Finn thought. Then their cue came. "They've jammed the signal! Everyone go, go, go!"

"Who's that? And where is Finn?" Stork twitched and eyed the Rex Guardian suspiciously when the rest of the Storm Hawks entered the Condor. He'd been up in the helm the whole time and hadn't witnessed what had taken place on ground level outside. After a short explanation of what had happened later, in which they had tried to not sound too offensive of Harrier in front of his own crew member, Stork sighed and hid his face behind his hands. "We're doomed." Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's what you always say Stork! And always we come out on top, maybe you could hold a little more faith in us?" The helmsman glared from in between his fingers at them. "And statically for every time we make it through, the chances that we'll CRASH AND BURN grows bigger!"

He didn't inspire confidence. Just as he wanted then. The Rex Guardian looked like he was down right fearing for his life. Good. Stork wouldn't sugarcoat any of the outcomes that they might have to face. That Finn had been replaced by a stranger who he didn't know that well was not good. That the new guy was fully capable and a pro was probably even worse! Finn was a force against nature that was what had kept this show on the road for as long as it had against all odds. His unpredictability and half crazy streak made him irreplaceable for Stork. In all of this Finn was a fixed point in his life and over the years he had against his better judgment grown quite fond of the blonde sharpshooter. And that was bad. Really, really bad.

The Condor was a graceful ship, she could fly fast through the skies of Atmos and down through the dangerous wastelands. There wasn't the tiniest piece of her that he did not know about or didn't know of how to use against their enemies. Stork could feel the awesome power her engines held under his hands and she was all his and yet her own. She was designed for battle and she would soon go roaring into another one. Until then he'd steer her outside of the Cyclonian warship's radar and wait until Junko and Radarr had done their part in disturbing the enemy ships communication. Only a matter of seconds now after he had seen Junko's skimmer take off with Radarr. Any moment now. "All clear!" He heard the wallop's voice in the speaker. Shortly followed by "They've jammed the signal! Everyone go, go, go!" by Aerrow, commanding out to them all on the Condor and the Rex Guardians ship. Stork sped up and steered the Condor right into the Cyclonians line of fire.

In his right visual field he noted the Storm Hawks flying and Radarr jumping back to his seat on their Sky Knight's ride as Junko rejoined his comrades in the air. Only one of those skimmers out there was he unaccustomed to, the rest of them he could trust, he only hoped that Finn and Harrier hadn't succeeded in killing each other already.

The Cyclonians weren't late with their response. Hatches opened and the minions poured out. Oh this was not good. Stork barely managed to dodge the blast from the opposing cruiser, he needed to get his mind back on track and focus. The small enemy skimmers swarmed around the Condor like flies and her crew fought them off just as easily, but their sheer number worried Stork. Had they been expected? And if so, were there any more nasty surprises?

The clouds lightened up with red and bright light from explosions where Finn fought. They had to get this over as quickly as possible. Something was not right. Junko came running through the doors, "Aren't you supposed to be out there?" Stork shouted while he tried to swerve away from another round of gunfire. Junko didn't waste time answering Stork's hysteric screaming and mounted the gun turret on the ships port side and started firing. That thing had a shield? The day was not looking up!

Just as Stork was adapting to the new tempo, the last thing he wanted to hear on the radio came in the form of Finn's distorted voice. "Guys? We got major fucking problems over here! There's not two ships around the terra! There's THREE of them bastards out here now and Harrier is playing fucking gentleman about it! We need you right here now!" The radio sound was static but the desperation in the sharpshooter's voice could be heard loud and clear in the alarm. Piper's voice took over, "How is this possible? We need to get to the Rex Guardians!"

No, no, no! His body shook. _How this was possible_? They were cursed! That was why! They needed to blast this warship out of the sky now before they were too late to aid the other troop! Stork vaguely remembered something in his adrenaline pumping mind, then it clicked. "Try hitting one of their engines!" He tried to shout over the noise. Junko yelled back from the ship's outside. "What?" "The Engines, Junko! The engines!" Junko got what he meant and shot. The first round missed, Stork swore, the second missed also. Where the hell was a sharpshooter when you needed one? If they all made it through this in not too many pieces Stork would happily do the dishes for the rest of the month, please please work!

The third shot Junko fired hit its target beautifully. A chain reaction of explosions followed through the engines on the warships side and in. The air craft was torn apart from inside and fell down towards the wastelands under them. The Cyclonians flying around them lost unity after the loss of their command and chaos within them ensued. Eliminating their rides were now a cake walk. After the last remaining irksome Cyclonian fled, Aerrow commanded the Storm Hawks to turn back and aid the Rex Guardians. He didn't need to say that twice.

The sight that greeted them when they closed in was a mess, they could however find small comfort in seeing that the Rex Guardians were still fighting and that one of the warships had taken quite the beating, sadly not enough to put it out of action. They must have been interrupted before they could finish the job and had now their hands full with being under attack from both sides. Stork flew in and swiftly put the weaker ship out of its misery. A familiar skimmer went flying around, evading the enemy fire and sided by the Condor "Ha ha haa! Stork, you beautiful, beautiful bastard! I knew that I could count on you guys!" Finn chatted happily into the communications radio. "Stork grinned and replied, "And you Finn, are crazy! You know that?" Finn looped his skimmer and took off flying, his laughter ringing through the communications. The merb couldn't help but let a smile adorn his face in all of this mayhem and a small feeling of thankfulness wash over him before he steered towards their last adversity. Two ships down, one to go!

Now that the two squads were reunited, things would go much more easily. The color had drenched away from the Cyclonians earlier confident faces that had been replaced with horror when they witnessed how the Condor practically slammed headfirst into the warship. If it had been damaged before, it was totaled now.

Finn had spent the last moments with dodging the minions attacks like crazy, not being able to get a good aim at them at all until help finally arrived. The new enemy ship had taken them by surprise. Finn shouted over to Harrier that they needed to reform their forces so that they could stall the new vessel and finish off the first one. "This is not how we do this!" Harrier roared back. "We have to!" The Sky Knight cut him off. "This is all _your_ plan's fault! Now we are doing this _our_ way!" Finn fumed. "No one could have foreseen this, Harrier! Harrier?" But he had already sped off with the Rex Guardians in tow towards the second warship. Finn swore loudly and followed. Moments later they had lost complete control of the situation. "We have to contact the Condor!" He yelled, siding his skimmer next to Harrier's. "You do no such thing! We, the Rex Guardians can handle this!" Finn couldn't believe it! "Are you out of your mind? We're outnumbered and outgunned! I'm hailing the Condor!" Harrier were yelling things about disrespect, incompetence and not following his direct orders at Finn as he ascended. He resisted the urge to kick the other man in the head. The Sky Knight were probably useful for something... Probably...

The arrival of their second troop was pure salvation. Finn didn't know for how much longer he would have been able to elude the Cyclonians, or Harrier for that matter too. After he'd hailed Stork he could swear on anything holy in Atmos that the blast that had went past his head had come from the Sky Knight. It was amazing how Aerrow could take back control and appease the stressed Rex Guardians so fast. A new plan was quickly set. Harrier's squad would fix their attacks on the warship's starboard side and the Storm hawks got the port side all for them self to blast to smithereens.

It felt awesome to be back among his fellow mates again. Dividing their tasks and attacks fell naturally and he could count on that they had each others backs. No trying to blast each other out of the sky out of being poor sports here. The Cyclonians weren't so cocky anymore now that the roles had been reversed and it was laughable how little time it took until the ship fell and its crew hightailed out of Terra Rex's air territory.

"That's right you cowards! Run back to Cyclonia!" Aerrow rolled his eyes at Finn. Really, sometimes he was just begging for a slap in the face. He'd let it slide for now though. His marksman was only blowing off some steam. They did all have their ways of dealing with stress, Finn's was being a pain in the ass. The guy must have been under some heavy pressure, hell, they all had. Junko was hollering wallopian victory roars and Stork was shaking like a leaf from where he could see him behind the helms window screens... Someone better help him before he fainted. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming:" Piper spoke through their radio. "Their movement around the terra was actually a real tactical strategy. They had the third ship waiting in the clouds below all the time, waiting for us to make our move. They were willing to sacrifice one of their own ships! I don't like that they are getting smarter and it is only a matter of time before they figure out a way to shield their engines and we won't be able to pull these kind of stunts anymore! Heck! How they even managed to shield their third ship from our radar!" She was worried and Aerrow felt with her. Things would get more challenging with the Cyclonian forces in the future he feared.

They all flew down to the docks down at Terra Rex. Piper was still in deep thought. She probably blamed herself for what happened and she shouldn't. She wasn't to be blamed for any of this. She said it herself, the Cyclonians were getting smarter in their warfare. However convincing the Rex Guardians of that would be difficult.

As on cue Harrier came walking up to them and started to complain like never before. "I said that this plan of yours wouldn't work. I knew it! You Storm Hawks come here and think that you know everything and how things should be done your way!" The blonde Sky Knight waved an accusing finger at them. "You know nothing and we would all have been better off without you lot!" Aerrow didn't see Finn tense up, his eyes darkening with wrath. Aerrow only heard a surprised yelp from Piper before he was pushed aside by an infuriated sharpshooter. He saw it and he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He just couldn't believe it.

Finn had had enough of this, had had enough of this pompous bastard who thought that he was above everyone else, who couldn't even bring himself to thank them for risking their lives for this backwater terra. He stalked right up to the object of his anger. And backhanded him full force.

Harrier's stumbled and instinctively cradled his right cheek where a large bruise would blossom, eyes widened and in shock only managed to gape at Finn. Closing his mouth, opening it, closing it. Then, " How dare you! You didn't even challenge me!" His whole face reddening. Finn could feel his own cheeks heat with anger and shouted right up the face of The Rex Guardians Sky Knight, spit flying. "You don't deserve a fucking challenge! You don't even deserve to be a Sky Knight! Son of a bitch! Harrier! You almost got us killed up there! And I swear you were trying to blast me out of spite!" He didn't know when Junko and Aerrow grabbed him and tried to hold him back while two out of Harrier's crew did the same to hold back their leader. He heard a "Calm yourself!" but didn't care. Harrier had had this coming for some time now. "Would it be so hard for you to swallow you pride? Yes, you heard it coming from me! Your stubbornness nearly cost us our lives! Is it so damn hard for you? Is it?" Then his whole visual field was filled up with grim merb and a hand on his chest pushing him back. "That's enough Finn! That's enough!"Stork hissed at him. Aerrow released him slowly and took place between the angry counter parts. Easy you two! I refuse to have allies fighting each other! Harrier. No one knew about the third ship. The plan was designed for only two. We should all be grateful that we made it through and put what energy we have left on finding out if the Cyclonians will return here, rather than beating each other down!" Aerrow directed that last part to Finn.

Finn had stopped struggling and stood now straight backed, jaws clenched tight and staring hatefully at Harrier, his nostrils flaring. "I deeply apologies on Finn's behalf Harrier and we'll be leaving as soon as we have secured that the Cyclonian battle forces won't try to invade Terra Rex's airspace again." Harrier shot Finn one last glare then turned on his heels shoving his squad members off himself. "Fine, but know that you should consider yourself lucky that we won't ban and hunt you off our terra. We're even after this." Aerrow nodded. "Yes, thank you for that." Finn didn't know if he should laugh hysterically or be sick at this.

The Storm Hawks Sky Knight puffed out wearily as soon as the Rex Guardians had disappeared inside their facility. He nodded his head to Piper and Junko to follow "Thank you Stork." The merbian helmsman looked darkly up from Finn. "Don't thank me. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind too. Finn only beat us all to it." Stork wasn't a battler, he preferred boogie traps and using the Condor to reduce enemy vessels to scrap metal. But sometimes he snapped too and he had been very close to doing so after Finn shouted out for the whole terra to hear about how poorly Harrier had handled the situation. The trying to shoot one of his closest comrades had been a key part. Instead he'd swallowed it all down and focused on trying to avoid Finn getting into even more trouble than he already was in. He could always place out a venomous, yellow fanged mantis for Harrier later... Maybe. His body was still tingly from adrenaline and he realized that he still had his hand on Finn's chest and how close they were standing. Stork quickly pulled away from the blonde. "Ehm, I'll... I'll be in the Condor, if anybody needs me."

Finn followed Stork with his eyes until he disappeared completely out of view into the Condor. "I hope that it was worth it, Finn." He turned his head towards his redheaded leader and friend. "Funny that everyone keeps asking me that after everything I do nowadays." Aerrow crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, was it?" Finn gave him a lopsided smile. "Totally. I'll replay that moment in my head for years and snuggle close to it in cold nights."

Aerrow shook his head and did not know if he should pat his friend's back approvingly or throttle him. "Don't leave the Condor for the rest of our stay here, which I hope won't be too long. Not as a punishment, well maybe a little. But honestly it is more for your own safety. Harrier is an important knight, with a rather great ego and I don't know what would happen if you met him again after what you just did." Finn shrugged. "The less I have to see that jerk the better. I'll be up with Stork. Can't believe that you're letting me off so easily though." Aerrow smiled grimly. "That's because Stork was right. You only beat us to it."

The bridge laid in twilight when Finn entered it. Stork hadn't bothered with putting the lights on when he was alone up there. Why should he? His eyes were designed for this dim light by nature and there weren't anybody else there to complain. The merb was standing with his back turned against him by the rudder, double checking the systems to see if they were all functioning after all the stress Stork had put his baby through. "Hey there." He said in a low hoarse voice. His throat was sore after all the screaming he had been doing that day. "Hi." Stork didn't turn around. So he was going to go back to ignoring him again, huh? Whatever. Finn couldn't bring himself to care any more and walked up to the large window screen in front of the rudder.

He stood in front the screen and looked out at the sky slowly obscuring behind dark stormy clouds. "What an insane day we had." He stated to no one in particular. The marksman could hear the soft rustle of clothes behind him. "Like any other day in our lives, yeah." Stork moved up next to him. Oh, he was at last acknowledging his existence now? The merb leaned his back against the cool smooth surface and slid down on the floor, he stared blankly in front of him. Finn glanced down at Stork, then back up at the sky. "I thought you were afraid of floor bugs, or whatever you called them?" Stork blinked tiredly. "I shell the floor once every week." Well that explained why his feet sometimes felt so tingly when he walked around barefoot. Stork looked up at Finn, eyeing his hand. "You should have that checked, ah, just in case you scraped your hand on his teeth. The infection could literary eat away your hand... And spread throughout your body." Finn studied his hand in the light of the window, turning and flexing it. The back of it were a little sore and a faintly redder hue, he'd bruise but no scrape marks. He smiled down at Stork. "Dude, we've been neck deep into rainforests and swamps and you worry that I'll catch some flesh eating bacteria from _Harrier_?" The merb raised his eyebrows and stated matter of factly. "We don't know where _he's_ been." Finn laughed. He sat down and joined Stork on the floor, they were so close their shoulders touched.

Neither of them spoke for a long time and not until the first drops of rain hit the large windows did Finn finally speak up again. He could spend all the time in the world trying to run away or to figure out the right words. Now was the moment that he had awaited and it would slip right through his fingers if he didn't say something. "Stork... There's something that I've wanted to talk to you about." "I know." Stork had closed his eyes during their silence and kept them that way. "What?" Finn came completely off his prepared speech. "I know." The merb repeated himself again. Finn stared down at his twisting hands in his lap. "I'm that obvious ain't I?" "Does the Dark Ace wear a tiara?" Was the sarcastic reply he got. He swallowed and changed his position, turning towards the male that was sitting so close to him. Stork twitched from the close movement. "And what do you think of it?" Stork still didn't open his eyes. "I think... I think that it's no good." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The helmsman finally opened his eyes. "Finn, I'm a merb." "Interracial shit happens on Atmos all the time." Finn served back quickly, he'd debated that topic with himself too many times already. "We would still have to put up with each other as a team afterwards if things didn't work out." Finn smiled. "And years later we'd be able to make lewd jokes about it." Finn wasn't giving up that easily. The _"we're ruining our friendship"_ excuse was the oldest in the book. Then Stork said something he surprisingly enough hadn't thought of. "I'm far older than you." The thought had not occurred to him. Maybe because he had put more focus on freaking out on the whole same gender and racial dilemma. "So?" That was all he could come up with saying. "You'll hate to hear this, but you guys were nothing but kids when we first met, intelligent and skilled, but non the less kids. I watched you grow up." Finn felt very empty at those words. "I'm an adult now." He stated softly. "I've noticed that." Stork cast his gaze down on the floor.

He frowned and slumped back against the glass. The muffled sound of the increasing rain pouring down outside was the only thing filling the pregnant silence. "I can handle rejection. Just tell me straight to my face that you don't like me like that, instead of coming with lame excuses." Stork didn't look up and remained quiet. "Because you don't, right?" The merb met his gaze and the most pained expression he had ever seen adorned it. "Shit Stork. How... For how long?" Stork turned fully towards him. "Too long for it to be decent." The male in front of Finn looked lost. "...I don't know." He should be skipping on clouds at those words, shouldn't he? Instead he felt ill from nervousness. Gods, he was like some prepubescent little girl. Finn took Stork's hand, his thumb ran in small circles over the other's knuckles. Right now he was content that Stork didn't pull away or deny him. Stork rose out of passivity and ran his thumb in similar patterns, twinning their fingers together, untwine, circling. It was like being in a light trance. What was he supposed to do now? He had experience from earlier conquests, but never like this, never so. Intimate. He felt both irritation and relief at the familiar sound of statics from the radio. Stork wasn't slow on picking himself up from the floor and answering the call.

Junko's voice filled the room"Can you please open the hangar Stork? It's freezing out here! " Stork obeyed the request. Finn dunked the back of his head against the glass and sighed. Their alone time was over and he wasn't sure of what he had gotten out of it. He didn't get much time to muse when a soaked wallop followed by three equally wet and shivering beings got in from the hangar. Radarr looked more miserable than ever with his wet fur. "Let's get out of here. You guys were lucky being inside." Aerrow forced through shattering teeth. "Oh, and Harrier has been dying to challenge you Finn." Junko nodded and grinned. "You sure bruised his ego big time." Finn shrugged and stood up. "He'll survive." He knew that the reason that he'd managed with it was the element of surprise, if it had been during a challenge, he'd been toast. Aerrow shared a look of understanding and flicked his hair "Guh, I'm going to go dry off and head to bed." "Sounds like a plan to me too." Piper agreed "Stork, you'd mind getting us up and out of here?" "Sure can do." Stork didn't hesitate to follow obligations.

Piper then cast Finn a strange look. Finn tilted his head. What could she want him now? OH, shit! Did she know? Had she finally worked it all out in that overworking brain of hers? He could have sworn that she was about to address him when she quickly turned and jogged down towards the bathroom. "I call dibs on the bathtub!" Okay, he did not see that one coming. Junko grinned and waved bye before he followed a shouting Aerrow. "Hey! Save some warm water for the rest off us!" The last thing Stork and Finn heard before the corridor door closed was a "You are guys. You're practically walking, talking radiators!" Then the doors closed behind them. What was up with that girl sometimes, seriously? Oh he should just be thankful that they we're left alone again. He'd have a freak attack later.

He got up. Where were they again? Finn felt like he was back to scratch one after the short interlude. "Where are you taking her?" Stork cast a quick glance back at him. "I'm getting us out before this weather gets even worse and dock her at Terra Glockenchime. That terra is the closest one from this side of the storm." The sharpshooter nodded, that made sense even to him. Finn placed a hand on Stork's shoulder, he felt him tense up for a split second before he relaxed under his light touch. Their heights wasn't so equal now after the growth spurt Finn had had through his late teens. Even when Stork straightened his posture Finn were almost two inches taller and damn he took pride in it. It didn't take long before the terra was spotted and the sky got a little clearer and settled for a light rain. Stork landed the Condor smoothly at Glockenchime's docks. All of this happened during absolute silence. Neither of them dared to speak up. "Well, that's that." Finn murmured and smiled softly. Stork locked the rudder and looked up at Finn.

There are those moments when you know what to do, when there's like a gravitation field between two people filled with emotional tension, it does not need to be love but more than mere liking. You see the person before you leaning closer, or is it you? Your head has disengaged and your bodies are reacting on pure instinct. Finn gave Stork an open mouthed kiss and was rewarded with full acceptance and more. The helmsman tilted his head to the right to grant better access to Finn's mouth and kissed back, their tongues soon mingled and played. His mind was racing, one thought that was on constant repeat was; I'm kissing him. I'm kissing Stork! The kiss itself had only been for a short time before they pulled away, hearts thundering and their breath heavy from the intensity of the kiss, somehow Finn's hands had sneaked their way to the small of Stork's back, he was blushing furiously and was on the verge on apologizing when Stork leaned in and kissed him with even more vigor.

He groaned from pleasant thrills that shot down his spine as cool air mingled between their mouths and tongues between short moments when they tried to taste each and every part they could get to, hands exploring and yes that was his hands one moment in Stork's hair, a second later on his butt. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, both their needs evident in their nether regions. Hell, he'd fuck right now, right there on the floor. Yet again doubt seeped into his thoughts. Groping and making out was one thing, actual sex was another step, not to forget that he'd never done it with another guy. And this was Stork after all, he'd might as well think he was being too pushy. That's when Stork took him entirely by surprise when he breathily and oh so very hotly murmured into his ear, "Your room?" Finn moaned and his voice almost broke, "Hell yes." The merb hummed and nibbled his ear.

How on Atmos they got to Finn's quarters without drawing attention with their fumbling was a mystery, they were like two drunks. Two very aroused drunks at that. The heavy medal door slid shut behind them and the moment it did Finn found himself pressed against it. Stork's body pressed flush against his. They were biting, kissing, bodily desires that they had suppressed set free. Some of Finn's macho pride didn't agree and he pushed Stork backwards, mouths still locked, onto his bed, straddled him and leaned down. How many times hadn't he imagined this happening, playing out the whole scenario while he shamelessly masturbated? Too many times, that was what.

He tugged Stork's uniform shirt up and ran his hands over his chest. The skin was cool and smoother than a human's. He felt Stork's chest heaving, feeling that heart beating so hard and muscles working under his touch. Oh sweet Atmos. He helped pulling off his shirt entirely and immediately attacked the tender skin where shoulder met neck. Pulling the merb closer. Stork let out a sound between a moan and a cry. Finn felt wonder that he was the one drawing those sounds of want and pleasure out of the helmsman. Stork's hands had found their way under Finn's shirt and raked blunt nails along his shoulders, kneading and pulling the shirt up. Finn pulled reluctantly away, the male below him mouthed an "Off." at him. Finn grinned and proceeded to pull it off.

He was still entangled in the fabric and had barely gotten it over his head when Stork faster than Finn could have time to comprehend, had switched their places. He landed with a thump, his arms locked in the shirt above his head. He looked up at Stork, who tilted his head and looked amused down at Finn's dumbfounded expression that he was sure that he had. Stork leaned down and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "My turn." He growled. He went down and kissed Finn's chest, lower and gave short licks over his stomach and stopped right above of the hem of Finn's pants. Finn was short of breath and couldn't help but whine when Stork went even lower, rubbing his cheek against his groin. He looked up to meet Finn's eyes, the expression on his face was feral. Finn's stomach did a somersault.

Never breaking eye contact he crawled up Finn's body, settling above him on his elbows, grinding a bulk against Finn's own erection, gods, he was so hard! Stork kept up a slow rolling movement grinding them together holding the other captive with his eyes and it was driving the other crazy.

Finn struggled free from the shirt and started to unclasp Stork's belts, his hands shaking furiously. The movement stopped. He managed after some trouble with the last one and pulled Stork's pants down, boxers and all. Stork was pretty impressive and if the sharpshooter's vocal cord had still been connected to his brain he'd made a low whistle. Tentatively he brushed his fingers up and down, stroking the erect member. The helmsman above him closed his eyes and moaned into his neck. He kissed the sensitive skin, nipping sucking.

Finn grew a little braver and wrapped his fingers around Stork, trying to remember what he himself liked. Stork groaned. An olive green hand travelled down, starting to undo Finn's pants, pulling down. Finn wriggled them down mid thigh, helping Stork. The helmsman pushed himself off and pulled Finn's uniform pants and socks completely off, then proceeded to strip himself off his last attires. When they weren't touching Finn felt little, exposed, yet like his skin was on fire. He reached out for the merb. Stork turned to him and pulled him down again. He posed himself low between Finn's legs kissing the inside of the thigh, one hand grabbing and massaging and the other wrapped around Finn, pumping. Finn rolled his eyes and arched his back. It felt otherworldly. Wonderful and torturous at the same time.

He had expected things to go further, still he flinched and froze when he felt fingers slick with saliva breach him. Stork noticed and looked up. "Relax." He gave soothing kisses on his belly. The sharpshooter flopped back on his back. Bottom then? Fine, for this time. Stork's fingers curled and Finn cried out, all muscles in his lower abdomen contracting. Stork hummed pleased. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. A bit more of stretching and prostate abuse, Stork kneeled, retracting his hand. He spit and started applying the saliva on his member, more until he seemed satisfied. He then hooked Finn's legs on his arms. He searched Finn's face for some last opposition or doubt. The blonde supported himself on his elbows and kissed Stork long and deep. Then laid back. Any doubt Stork had had about Finn disappeared and he penetrated him. Finn hissed. It hurt even though the stretching. The merb gasped, for other reasons completely. He started thrusting in and out of him, picking a quicker pace. Soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping together and their moans.

Whichever of the gods who had designed the male anatomy should have a medal. Finn cried out for every time that Stork moved into him and that bundle of nerves that made him blind from pleasure. He was close, so close. He didn't last long before he came. Drawing red angry lines on Stork's back when he orgasmed. Was that himself that he heard screaming? He didn't know. Stork grunted and his movements became rougher, quicker. He was nearing his edge now too. Breathing uneven. Stork bit down on Finn's shoulder and thrusted harder as he came.

After riding them both out Stork finally slowed. They were both gasping for air like two drowning men. Stork swallowed hard. Sweet tender kisses on the mouth as they bathed in the afterglow before their skin cooled down and the come on Finn's lower stomach and also smeared on Stork's abdomen started feeling unpleasant, plus the sweat. Somewhere above his head were his shirt, Finn was sure of. He fumbled around blindly and felt the fabric in his hand. Stork took it from him without a word, looking questionably at him. "It's dirty anyway." Finn was surprised that he still had the ability to form words. Stork smiled and pulled out of him. It felt odd. Quickly and a bit offhandedly he wiped them both dry of the rests of the ejaculations. The shirt was thrown on the floor and Stork snuggled close to Finn, seeking warmth. Finn let out a content sigh and wrapped the covers around them. He sometimes had to remind himself that basically Stork was coldblooded. The naked body that were pressed against him felt pleasant. The different texture of their skins stopped that rubbery claustrophobic feeling that he had felt with others he'd shared bed with. Stork lightly brushed his fingertips over where he'd bitten Finn. It stung a bit. "Sorry about that." He murmured. Finn smiled and kissed the other male. "All worth it. That was just, wow." Stork chuckled at Finn. They drifted off into silence. It had been a very eventful day to say the least.

Coming out to their friends had been a necessary pain in the ass. Aerrow didn't speak for what felt like an eternity before he choked out a "Come again?" Radarr didn't really care, Junko had been fine about it and started crying of joy, that was Junko for you and Piper... She looked smug on a creepy level. No, Aerrow had been the hardest to come through to. In the end it wasn't Finn's sexuality that had irked him, but more the concern of the taboo of sexual relationships between crew members. He'd get over it. What was done, was done.

True they were a match made in hell. There were days when one wanted to throw the other overboard. Or days when Aerrow wanted to throw both Finn and Stork overboard if they didn't stop their quarrel. It took three months later until Finn said that he loved him. He had like always waited for the non-existent perfect moment. Instead he had blurted it out over the breakfast table. Stork had smiled and kissed him. Somewhere in the background he heard Piper shout "Candid moment!" and a flash. He flipped the bird in the general direction. Stork grinned into the kiss.

* * *

Da End!

R&R.

Thank you all! You might have noticed that my language is a bit different from when I started. ;)


End file.
